


Oddities

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fakemon, Fluff, Gen, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: A curious not-trainer comes across a very unique pokémon





	Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> okay ngl this is straight up self-indulgent self-insert bc i did that pokefusion thing and fell in love with my pokebabies and now we're here.

Emni’s hands did little to block the ringing in their ears, but it was a special kind of disappointing to come to find that blinking didn’t help with the sparks dancing in their eyes. They were sitting, maybe; the flying menace’s Confuse Ray had hit like a Tauros, a nauseating vertigo washing over them and wiping them out. They -  _ might _ have blacked out, their bottom was feeling the pain of sitting on the cavern’s rocky floor. 

Emni rolled into a sitting position, clutching their satchel tight to their side, scarves swishing around their head. “Ugh, that  _ sucks. _ No wonder y’all just start fighting, that’s the  _ worst. _ ” 

They tugged a violet band of silk out their eyes, squinting at the odd little  _ mouth _ that was gaping back at them. “Oho,  _ what.” _ That got them a weird little  _ cawkhiss _ , smooth flesh of their fanged maw wrinkling at them. Emni giggled. “Feisty, ain’t’cha! That’s  _ so _ cute.” 

It was an equally smooth and feathered thing, it’s face devoid of features - or eyes, for that matter, purple feathers filling the space that wasn’t taken up by it’s enormous mouth. It only had the four fangs, but they were awfully pointy. Hope it wasn’t hungry. It clawed at the ground, plumage puffing up, periwinkle feathers standing out on it’s tail. Claws, dark purple and sharp, dug into the rough bedrock. They scraped at the stone, the taut flesh of their wings covered with lavender felt, shimmering feathers catching light in funny ways.

“You’re- you’re like,  _ way _ special.” Emni whispered, head dipping to the side, eyes wide and mouth agape. “You look super cool, just so you know. You-  _ wow.” _

Flattery got them nowhere, the amalgam gave another shriek, Emni’s ears almost ringing again. “ _ Ow, _ but expected.” Emni bit their bottom lip as they approached the agitated fusion, hand slipping into their bag, digging around for their - poffins, jackpot! 

Emni produced it in a rush, biting their lip when the hybrid kicked back, flying a short distance away. “Sorry!” They bit their tongue that time, wincing at the echo that bounced around them. They fumbled with their poffin case, grabbing a handful of them all. “Hey, you hungry? Got some tasty poffins, so yum. Wanna try?” They shuffled closer, shimmying near enough to offer their hand to the fusion. “It’s goood, try it, please?” Emni’s eyes went big at the flash of fangs, willing themself still - the pokémon’s teeth hid behind feathers as it sniffed, hopping over before to long. 

Emni shivered at the creature’s wet slap, wide tongue lapping up the poffins in a greedy slurp. Their hand felt funny, numb-like, but progress! Emni watched with a pleased giggle in their throat as the fusion’s plumage fell back, licking away the crumbs of the poffins. Emni wiped their hand on their leggings, reaching back into their bag. “Delicious! I know, I feel the same way.” They pulled a handful of purple poffins, a heady scent of liechi and seasalt dust rising up to the senses of the pokémon.

Emni snorted at the hesitant sniffs it gave the new poffins, the pokémon not looking too sold on the flavor. “It’s a weird mix, definitely, but! The liechi is super sweet and the sea salt gives it that - salty edge, y’know what I mean?” Emni stuck their hand out further, jiggling the handful. “You must try, it’s so good. It’s so weird, but it’s so good!” They gave a hearty laugh, cave amping the echo into a cackle around the moist stone.

The pokémon gave a testing lap, tongue just catching a few grains of salt, an unsure squawk it’s answer. Emni harumped. “Try the whole thing, at once, maybe?” 

Even without eyes, Emni felt it eyeing them up. It’s tongue reappeared, licking over an entire poffin this time, curling around the treat and taking it into it’s mouth. It savored the poffin, a sated and high-pitched coo getting a smile out of Emni. “I knew you’d love it!” They squirmed in place, nerves running excited with the hybrid’s reaction. Their hand went back into their bag, feeling in their poffin case. “Try thes- oh, nothing.” Emni’s face fell, hand returning crumbs catching on their fingertips. The hungry creature gave a greedy slurp over their hand, Emni making a face, wiping the slimy mess on their dirtied thigh. “You’re so slimy, it’s so cute..” 

It was looking a lot more friendly now, but it might’ve been just hungry. It was just their luck they’d forgotten to take any pokéballs before heading out - or, you know,  _ having  _ a pokémon at all. But that, depending on how hungry this little fellow was, could change very soon. 

Emni showed their hand, the crossbreed making a dejected squeal. Emni’s lips curled into a sorry frown. “Aw, my bad, that’s all I’ve got on me.” Emni’s brows hiked up when the pokémon made a dive for their bag, sticking it’s head into it’s deep pockets and rumaging about. “That hungry? Geez, I wish I’d brought more! Oh, wait!  _ Idea. _ listen up!” Emni eased the pokémon out their bag, the sight of fangs not as scary now.

“I -  _ we, _ head out of this cave. Get some sun, stretch our legs, our wings. Find some berries, and I’ll show  _ you _ how to make some more of those tasty lil’ bits!” Emni laughed, smiling wide and honest. “How ‘bout it? C’mon, it’ll be so cool! Ever had an oran berry? So juicy,  _ so _ juicy.” 

In Emni’s lap, the fusion’s head swiveled about, a thoughtful clicking in the pokémon’s throat. It’s mouth came open, a happy, whistling squee telling Emni all they needed to know. Hands thrown up in the arm, Emni gave an eager cry, voice bouncing off the walls. “Lovely! So, it’s settled.” Gathering the pokémon in their arms, Emni rolled forward and shoved into standing, patting the dirt off their bottom. “Next stop, fruit-bearing trees! Just wait, you’re gonna love this.” 

  
Tucked into the nook of their arm, the pokémon gave a cheery cry, matched by Emni’s own. “I  _ know! _ It’s gonna be so fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love you zurow


End file.
